The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicle drive trains may include a dual mass flywheel between an engine and a transmission to dampen variations of torque or revolutions of a crankshaft of the engine or prime mover that could cause an unwanted vibration felt by an operator of the motor vehicle. Vibration reduction is achieved by accumulating stored energy in the two flywheel half masses over a period of time using a series of springs and releasing this stored energy.
Present vehicle control systems provide only a basic protection of the dual mass flywheel by shutting off the engine if the engine speed gets to a predetermined low speed during an elongated cranking during engine start. Additional system protection of the dual mass flywheel is therefore warranted under all driving and operating conditions of the vehicle.